Incognito
Incognito is a powerful vampire from the dark continent, Africa, and is responsible for the creation of the FREAK Chip that creates impure vampires. He acts as the main antagonist of the Hellsing anime series and is a deadly adversary of Alucard. History Incognito first appeared when Alucard sensed his presence when he arrived in England. He eventually occupied a castle and performed a ritual on an unidentified man. Incognito began operations within the castle, causing the Hellsing Organization to investigate. Under orders to apprehend supposed IRA terrorists, the SAS 22nd Regiment ordered Hellsing to stand aside. It is uncertain, but possible, that Incognito deliberately leaked information to the SAS about the possible terrorists both to delay Hellsing and to provide himself with troops as the entire SAS unit were later turned into FREAKS. Despite Hellsing's withdrawal, Alucard continued to investigate and came face to face with Incognito for the first time. The two exchanged greetings of a sort, establishing that they were both original vampires armed with human weapons and were prepared to engage one another. Incognito then told Alucard of the danger to Integra, as Incognito intended to eliminate her. Incognito had ordered the Baobhan Sith (pronounced baa'-van shee), Laura, to turn her into a ghoul. Alucard was quick to return to Integra's side and eliminated Laura. With Alucard otherwise occupied, Incognito completed his efforts to transform the 22nd Regiment of the SAS into FREAKs and then orders them to attack Cambridge and Trafalgar Square. Aware of the potential threat that Helena could pose to his plans, Incognito attacked and devoured her. Despite Incognito's power, Helena was able to force her way partly free of Incognito's body and provide information to Seras Victoria before being beheaded and killed. Aware of the trap at the Tower of London, Incognito then decided to turn the tables on the Hellsing forces by causing a fierce battle against each other which has drawn the attention of the British army and thus framing the Hellsing Organization as terrorists. After the SAS vampires were destroyed, Alucard and Seras then confronted him but they were overwhelmed by his dark magic which resulted in injuring Seras and seemingly killing Alucard (by shooting him with The Jackal). He then kidnaps Integra and prepares for a ritual to summon Sett, but was interrupted when Alucard revived and deactivated his Level 1 restriction by Integra's command. They then had a rematch, however, the outcome resulted in only weakening Incognito. He then asks for Alucard's true identity and Alucard shows his true face briefly and then impales him afterward, killing Incognito. Personality His overall personality appears to be very similar to that of the Major in the Manga. In that his only reason for doing the things that he does is to hurt as many innocent people as possible and displays little to know guilt or shame for any of the horrible actions he or his allies commits. Incognito is both sadistic and masochistic. In one scene he says that he lives for nothing but destruction and in another, after being wounded by Alucard, exclaims about his love of pain. Though he claimed to be loyal to his god, Incognito in truth, had no intention of ever letting Sett take over and was instead planning to betray the deity and steal its powers for himself, showing that he was incredibly ambitious and power hungry almost to the point of arrogance. His ambitions proved so great that it led to him murdering Helena after he feared that she might cause problems for him in the future suggesting that he might've had a paranoid side to him. Ironically it was these character flaws that would lead to him being defeated and his plans thwarted before they even began. Relationships Laura: Laura was a true vampire like Incognito, Seras, Helena, and Alucard that served Incognito and made an attempt on Integra's life both for revenge and under orders. Paul Wilson: Paul was a newly turned freak and while appearing only for a short amount of time acted as a right hand to Incognito. The Valentine Brothers: Luke Valentine and Jan Valentine were minor characters that never interacted with Incognito directly or at least not on screen but attacked The Hellsing Mansion on his request. Abilities and Weapons Like Alucard, Incognito is an original and ancient vampire. He is a master of dark magic and a cunning opponent. His dark magic, represented by the glowing sigils covering his body, allows him to withstand what would otherwise be a killing shot from the Casull or Jackal. His powers enable him to phase out part of his body in response to an attack. When Alucard fired a bullet at point blank range at Incognito's eye, Incognito simply phased his head becoming temporarily invulnerable. His magic also allows him to turn an opponents attack back on themselves such as when he telekinetically hurled the Jackal's bullets back at Alucard, giving him a "taste of his own blessed silver". Again in comparison to Alucard, Incognito wields an enhanced weapon. In Incognito's case it is an ArmsCor 40mm grenade launcher. The grenade launcher's cartridges are filled with powerful dark magic spines. When the launcher is fired, the cartridge shatters, launching the spines. What effect these have on a human target is never shown in the anime, though they appear to be very powerful, as Alucard has noted. When reloading is required, Incognito vomits a set of dark magic spines into the cartridge assembly of the gun. Incognito also possesses regenerative abilities that may actually exceed those of Alucard, as Incognito was able to shrug off the effects of both the Jackal and the Casull. Aside from the grenade launcher, in Hellsing Episode 10 :"Master of Monster", Incognito is shown wielding a minigun and what seems to be a M2 Browning heavy machine gun. During the final arc of the anime, Incognito summons an entity named Sett, and absorbs the demon with the intent to bring ruin and destruction to everything. In addition to his dark magic and weapon, Incognito is a cunning tactician as evidenced by his earlier match against Alucard. By throwing his FREAK vampire soldiers at Alucard, and encouraging Alucard to attack him, Incognito tricked Alucard into expending his own ammunition and then walking into the trap he had set. By trapping Alucard with his dark magic, and depriving him of his ammunition, Incognito was able to severely wound, and temporarily kill Alucard. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Takumi Ayazaki * English Dub: Isaac Charles Singleton Jr. * Italian Dub: Marco Barzarotti Trivia * It has also been argued that, while Alucard is inspired by Count Dracula, Incognito may have been inspired by, or be, the vampire Count Orlok, from the 1922 silent movie'' Nosferatu''. * It can be argued that Incognito is an indirect reference to The Major and serves as a stand in for him in the anime series. Incognito claims to have been born for no purpose save to bring ruin and destruction to all while the Major says his only goal is to ignite a grand war. * His appearance is very similar to Zorin Blitz, as they both have one distorted eye, and markings on the side of their faces and bodies. * He is the only character, aside from Alexander Anderson, to come close to killing Alucard in battle. * He is the only character other than Alucard in either series' to kill a true vampire. * He is mainly superior to Alucard before he activated his level 1 form. * Incognito's appearance also bears resemblance to the reptile-like vampires from Robert Rodriguez's movie, From Dusk till Dawn. * Since vampires turn to dust when they die, it is possible that Incognito managed to live a bit longer after Alucard impaled him because he did not turn to dust. Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:True Vampire Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Only Category:Characters